Collection of images and detection of environmental conditions, particularly in a hazardous environment, is critical to rapid situational assessment and damage control. For example, damage sustained on board a boat or other naval vessel, whether due to enemy attack or accident, presents a situation which may require rapid situational assessment and damage control in a potentially hazardous environment. Rapid situational assessment of environments such as the compartment of a ship, including views within the compartment and detection of heat and/or other potentially hazardous environmental conditions, is essential for coordinating a response and mitigating damage to rescuers, responders, victims, and property.
During an event including a hazardous environment, responders may need to inspect rooms, areas, or other compartments that may have been exposed to dangerous and possibly lethal environmental conditions. Even if the hazardous environmental conditions were known, response may be slowed due to the need for responders to don protective gear and physically avoid hazards. In some situations, it may be impossible for a human to assess an area due to fire, flooding, or other environmental conditions for which there is no protection.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a system and method for assessing environmental conditions and obtaining images from potentially hazardous environments, while preserving the health and lives of the damage control teams.